Raised in the Dark
by Jake456
Summary: Andrew was found by Darla when he was five years old. she took him to be raised by herself and the Master M/M may mention Crossover universes
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the BtVS series or any other series.

Timeline: Pre BtVS

Andrew sat alone, crying as he was locked out by his brother while his parents were out.

He cried, "Let me in Tucker, please?"

Darla frowned, hunting was bad tonight but she thought she had found a good meal when she heard someone crying and sobbing, she frowned, 'Why was he out? But a meal is a meal.'

As she walked over to see him she frowned, 'I sense power, slight but it's there and, properly nourished, he could be great, very great.' She looked at him and said, "Hello sweetie, are you alright?"

Andrew sniffed again, "Tucker locked me out."

"Oh," Darla purred, "That's not good, is it? It's dangerous being outside tonight, right?"

She held her hand out and said, "I'll make things better today, please come with me?"

"Umm, mommy said not to go with strangers," Andrew sobbed out.

"Well, my name's Darla, what's your name sweet child."

"Umm, Andrew," the boy sobbed, "And you're Darla?"

"Now we aren't strangers," Darla said, "Come with me and I'll help you Andrew."

"We call my mommy?" Andrew sobbed out.

"Maybe Andrew," Darla said as she walked with him.

As the Master sat in his small lair he smelled fear and while that was the norm this scent was getting closer, did one of his disciples bring a treat?

Darla walked in and the Master said, "Ah, you brought me someone mayhap to dine with?"

"Master," Darla said, "This is Andrew and Andrew, this is the master; he's my father."

Andrew looked up at the scary man and stared back at his bright red eyes and pointy ears.

The Master looked at Darla and said, "He isn't ripe yet, barely out of the womb."

"Master," Darla whispered, "Smell him, he has power."

"Power?" The Master said, "Then bring him to me."

As Andrew walked towards him the Master smiled, "You're right my child, he has a gift and it should be nurtured."

"Not by the humans," Darla hissed, "By us."

"I agree," The Master purred and said, "Come to me my child."

Andrew took the man's hand and the Master purred reassuringly, "You will join my family?"

"I, umm, guess so," Andrew sobbed.

"Good," The Master said, "You can call me Grandpa, I think."

"Grandpa?" Andrew said softly as he took the Master's hand.

"Yes," The Master said, "Grandpa."

Darla whispered, "He's not ripe yet Master, we'll turn him when he's older?"

"Perhaps," The Master whispered, "But not for a while, he must grow into his role, he must grow to his full potential."

Andrew had no idea what the people were talking about but he kind of liked them, they were nice.

Later that night Darla prepared a bed for Andrew and said, "Up here sweetie," and put the blanket over him and saw Andrew stare at her.

"What sweetie?" Darla whispered, "Can't sleep? It's almost daylight out."

"Umm, momma used to sing to me," Andrew whispered, "But it's alright."

Darla smiled; she was evil, she was cruel but maybe just this once she began to sing for him and brushed his short gold hair and smiled, he could almost be her child.

As Andrew fell asleep Darla put the blanket over him and whispered, "Good night prince."

She walked down to see the Master and said, "We're going to need clothes and food for him."

"It shall be taken care of," The Master said as he looked at the cross, "You will inform the others that he is under my personal protection and you shall accompany him and teach him our ways."

"Yes Master," Darla said, "It'll be fun."

The Master smiled, "It'll be nice to have a child here, I think, to mould and shape his growing mind."

The next few months were interesting for Andrew, the people here had funny faces though; they had yellow eyes and crinkly things, it was kind of funny and Grandpa told him of Old ones and he showed him books that tingled a bit funnily.

One night as he prepared for the day's sleep he looked at Darla, who had put out some black pyjamas that the Master had put dark red runes of protection and power on to help him learn to not draw on the Hellmouth's energy.

She looked at him and said, "Put your night clothes on."

Andrew looked at her again and said, "Are you my mommy?"

The question took Darla by surprise, she thought over and said, "Do you want me to be your mommy?"

"Yes mommy, Grandpa's your daddy, right?" Andrew asked confused.

"Then I'm your mommy," Darla said feeling odd as she kissed Andrew on the head and whispered, "Good night prince."

She walked out and the Master said, "Growing attached to him?"

"Perhaps Master," Darla said, "But we want him attached to us, do we not?"

"Yes we do, The Master said, "But remember; he has hard lessons ahead of him; first of all he has to learn not to use the energy of the Hellmouth for his magicks, it's a common mistake."

"I thought we wanted him corrupted Master?" Darla whispered soothingly.

"We do Darla," The Master snarled, "But we do not want him to be insane, we have Drusilla and that is more than enough for me."

Darla felt a bit of relief, she did care for Drusilla but they didn't need another lunatic in the family, one was more than enough.

"He sees you as his mother," The Master mused, "Interesting, is it not Darla? You are a vicious cold hearted but with him you're a mother."

"Is this a problem?" Darla whispered, "If it is I will be more distant."

"Of course not," The Master grinned, "We are a family and young Andrew must see us as family, he reacts better to us than say Luke."

She smirked, "He likes him just fine but yes, he is better with us."

The Master frowned, "Does he know what we are Darla?"

"He is clever, he will learn soon enough," Darla frowned.

"And he'll learn," The Master said, "And we'll be fine, let him learn; it will only be worse if we hide our natures from him."

TBC

Please rate and review.

Poll question: Do you want to see a Good Andrew, Bad Andrew or a Neutral Andrew?

I will take any crossover suggestions for this story.

This will be a slash pairing for Andrew and I will take suggestions for who it will be.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapter.

Timeline: One year before the Buffy series starts.

As Andrew woke up he sighed, he was getting too big for this corner of the lair as he'd been here ever since Darla had taken him down to this place, and he looked at his mother and his grandfather, the Master, happily.

Darla smiled at Andrew, "Good evening son."

"Momma," Andrew said as he rushed towards her and smiled, "Good evening Grandpa."

"And a good evening to you my most apt student and son," The Master said, "Come, eat breakfast."

Andrew ate the cereal and said, "Momma, can I go above ground?"

"I'm going hunting at the local club," Darla smiled, "If you wish you may come with me."

"Yes," Andrew said, "That would be interesting momma."

"You can get a drink and I can seek a tasty young morsel," Darla smiled.

Andrew nodded and said, "Just not in front of me momma, I'm still not used to that."

She nodded and laughed as she took his hand and took him out of the lair.

"Enjoy yourself Andrew," The Master said, "Just remember; you're more like us than them so don't get too close to them."

"Yes Grandpa," Andrew said as he watched Darla dress in her catholic school girl suit and grinned in amusement, he supposed he should care because one of his fellow humans would be killed tonight but he didn't, the vampires were his family even though he knew the Master had a temper, he proved that often enough when he tortured one of the fledges in front of him, Andrew was truly only close to Darla, his momma.

As the two walked Darla smiled and said, "In a year the harvest begins."

"Really?" Andrew said, "Grandfather mentioned it and Luke tells me that all the time momma."

"You don't sound excited," Darla frowned.

"Not sure momma," Andrew frowned, "My life, since you took me in, has been filled with ancient rituals, old magic, sorcery and lessons about the old ones."

"To be honest Prince I'm not keen on it either," Darla frowned, "But I owe the Master so much, I'll follow him anywhere."

Andrew nodded and said, "I haven't been up above ground in years."

As they walked up above Andrew breathed in the night air, he hadn't seen the open sky in years. Andrew smiled at the star filled sky, he looked at Darla and said, "Momma, the stars are beautiful tonight, aren't they?"

"They are Andrew," Darla said, "But you must remember seeing them when you still lived above ground?"

"I remember very little," Andrew said, "Wasn't I nearly five back then?"

She smiled, "True Andrew but you must remember playing in the sunlight under the blue sky, right?"

"Yes, sometimes," Andrew said, "But I got you and Grandpa so it's alright."

As they got to the Bronze Andrew frowned and said, "Momma, it's kind of scary; I'm not around them very often and that's only when the fledges bring something to eat for the Master".

When they walked in Andrew looked at the dancing kids, some his age, some older, and felt uneasy around them.

Darla looked at him and said, "Andrew, if they ask why haven't seen you around before you just say that you're from out of town."

"Yes momma," Andrew said nervously.

Andrew walked over to the bar and pointed to a can of soda, he pulled out a few dollars for it and smiled as he opened it. He saw Darla wave and wink at him as she led some poor bastard to his death.

He looked around, he regarded the humans and frowned, it almost scared him that he felt no kinship to any of them. He saw one walk towards him; he had dark hair brown eyes and a lopsided grin, he was attractive for a guy.

"Hey there, I'm Xander Harris and my friend Willow says that she's never seen you at our school and we were kinda wondering if you are new to Sunnydale? If so, welcome."

"I'm here for only a short while," Andrew mumbled as he sipped the fizzy drink.

Xander grinned, "Then come and sit with us, we'd love to learn where you came from, I mean newcomers don't come or stay here often."

Andrew frowned, he supposed he could talk for a few minutes as Xander dragged him over to meet them.

"So," Xander asked, "Do you have a name? Or are you nameless?"

"My name is Andrew Mr. Harris."

"Whoa!" Xander said, "I am only Xander, Mr. Harris is my dad."

"Ah," Andrew said softly, "And do the others have names or is it only you?"

"This are Jesse and Willow," Xander said, "And this is Andrew."

Andrew nodded, unsure about what to talk about to the humans, he saw Darla walk towards him and asked, "Andrew, are you going to introduce me to your new friends?"

"Of course," Andrew said, "This is Xander, Willow and Jesse, and this is Darla."

Darla smiled, sat down and said, "Andrew's shy but I'm not, we're only passing through but we'll be visiting again every now and then."

Andrew noticed the look Jesse was giving his mother and almost laughed, momma was good at seduction and at being noticed, the clothes she bought him were for that purpose as well, she said that dark colours were his friends as were some of the brighter clothes.

An hour later Darla looked at the clock and said, "Andrew, we have to get going now."

As they left Andrew frowned, "That was uncomfortable momma, very uncomfortable."

"The boys were attractive I guess Andrew," Darla said, "And the girl was alright, did you like them?"

"I suppose the men were alright," Andrew frowned, "I liked them at least, although a bit weird and the girl was alright."

She smiled at Andrew and said, "Well you got some contact with other humans, what do you think?"

Andrew mused, "They're first humans I've met who weren't screaming in terror at being fed upon or dead, awaiting their rebirth as vampires."

"And what did you feel?" Darla whispered, "Fear, unease or something else?"

"Umm, I'm not sure," Andrew said softly, "I felt uneasy around them."

Darla smiled and said, "You will be alright Andrew, perhaps we will come up together again and teach you more of this human world."

"Perhaps," Andrew frowned, "But what is the point if the Harvest happens in a year?"

"It might not go well," Darla frowned, "But perhaps, if it works out, I shall turn you myself, if not, well we shall see.

As they descended down into the underground and walked through the sewers to the Master's lair Darla frowned, this felt odd; years ago she wouldn't have minded turning him, in fact that was hers and the Master's plan as soon as he grew old enough but now she didn't want him turned, the idea of Andrew being a vampire made her ill, she didn't want that for him.

The Master looked at them and said, "Before the Harvest begins I must sleep to prepare for the ritual."

"What about my training grandpa?" Andrew pressed, "You've been training me for years, should I keep learning?"

"You will learn by reading the books, they are my gift to you Andrew," The Master said, "Read the prophecies, read and learn."

Andrew nodded and took the books the Master had a fledge bring out for him.

"Thank you grandfather," Andrew said as he took the thick hidebound books and walked to his small room.

The Master smiled, "Does time truly flow so fast? It seems only yesterday when you brought him down."

"I may turn him on the Harvest Master," Darla said, "Maybe, I think it's fitting, don't you?"

"Yes," he replied and sank into the pool of blood to begin his long hibernation, the Order chanting around him as he fell into the sleep."

Darla sought Andrew out and saw him reading the books and said, "You should prepare for the day too."

"Yes momma," Andrew said putting the books away and put on his pajamas.

Darla frowned, human boys his age were wild balls of hormones and she wondered what would've happened if she hadn't taken him in? What kind of boy would he have been?

Those were answers she didn't care about as it did no good, perhaps she could do something for him but she'd need time.

"Good sleep Prince," Darla said, kissing Andrew on the forehead, |And don't worry, momma will make things right."

TBC

Please rate and review.

What pairings for Andrew do you want?

What will Darla do to help her "son"?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

A week before the Harvest Darla walked towards Andrew's room, fingering the ancient talisman in her hand that she had found about a month ago, it was a gift for Andrew; the Star of Aurelius would be good for Andrew as the ancient thing was made centuries ago by Aurelius himself.

She fingered it in her hand and smiled, the talisman was beautiful: a single black diamond with four dark blood red rubies on a golden medallion. She attached a platinum chain to it and smiled, 'Beautiful, it's the perfect gift for my young prince.'

Andrew yawned, "Mom, its late, why do I have stay up this late and what is that?"

Darla smiled, "A present for you prince; it is the Star of Aurelius, I found it on one of my trips years ago, it's a talisman."

As Andrew slipped it on the rubies started to glow a dim red.

Darla smiled and said, "Andrew, hide it under your shirt, let none see it, not even Grandpa, promise me?"

"Yes momma," Andrew said smiling, "Its' beautiful momma but I must rest for now."

The next evening Andrew frowned as Darla smiled, "Andrew, you're going to be going up tonight, I want you to go to this house that I bought it for you as a present, the owners died last week and they had no family, you will live there as I shall handle the Master and the others."

Andrew frowned, "Momma, you've been acting weird for the last month or so."

She smiled and said, "You will learn in time and I don't want you to hate me."

"I could never hate you momma," Andrew said, "You read to me, sang to me, you and grandpa taught me."

"Oh Andrew," Darla said softly, "You must learn to live with humans too prince."

Andrew made a face and said, "That doesn't sound fun momma."

She nodded, "You'll have to learn to sleep at night too, I want you to go the high school and learn what we couldn't teach you."

Andrew nodded frowning and Darla whispered, "Don't frown prince, you're gonna get wrinkles."

As they walked up above ground Andrew frowned, he wasn't sure about going out in the sun again, he hadn't been under the sun lit sky to see a blue he had only seen in his own eye colour in a reflection.

"Come," she said, "I've prepared it for you and left some stuff for you."

She led them through the streets to nice home, she smiled, "A nice Italian family lived here; a young couple, no family and so very trusting."

Andrew smiled and said, "Momma, what's going on? The Harvest is only days from now, why should I worry?"

"Because," Darla frowned, "On the off chance that the Harvest doesn't succeed? The Master will be enraged and I fear for you when or if he catches you."

"Alright momma," Andrew said as they walked in, Andrew looked around and saw an almost cheerful place.

"I decorated it myself," she said, "Or at least I wish I did, these people had taste. I chose it because the man's clothes will fit you soon."

"What about their family?" Andrew asked, "You said they had none, did they spring from the ground?"

"Their family died under mysterious circumstances Andrew," Darla smiled, "They were suspects, I doubt they did it but it was convenient for me to use them."

Andrew frowned and walked around the house, it was nice. He looked into a large room and saw that it was stuffed full of books; old dusty ones, plus the ones he had received from the Master and the older ones he studied when he was little.

He fingered the Star and said, "Momma, why me?"

She smiled, "Because Andrew, you're going to need it in the school."

Darla patted the leather couch and said, "Andrew, I worry about you because you have never seen the Master truly angry; he gets violent and he lashes out at anyone around him and I cannot have that Prince, you cannot live in fear. I've placed enough food for you to last you a week and a half."

"No momma," Andrew said, "Don't leave me, you can stay with me."

"No Prince," Darla said, "You're gonna stay here like a good boy, alright Prince?"

Andrew nodded, sobbing a bit and Darla smiled, "Prince, promise me you won't come back, alright? You stay here for a week and a half, I've arranged everything for you."

As she left she kissed him on the forehead and whispered, "Remember Prince, I love you."

He looked around his home and picked one of the old books and quietly sobbed in the dark home, feeling alone for the first time in almost eleven years.

A week and a half later Andrew frowned darkly, 'The Harvest must've failed,' he wondered if someone stopped the Master.

Andrew was opening the last package of waffles when he heard a knock on the door, he wasn't expecting anyone like ever and grabbed a knife, he walked towards the door holding it close as momma told him to not go home as this was home now.

He opened the door while holding the knife and glared at the man with longish hair who was smiling at him.

"Hello," the man said, "I'm Lindsey MacDonald, your mother, Darla, hired Wolfram and Hart to see to your finances, she's left you a fair bit of money to set you for life and hired us to take care of it and you until you're old enough."

"Prove it," Andrew frowned.

Lindsey smiled and brought out a videotape and said, "Play this."

Andrew put it in and hit play on the VCR and heard Darla's voice say, "_Hello Prince, I've hired these people to take care of you until you get old enough to look after yourself. Momma did a lot of bad things over the years and you know what? I'm not regretting a single one; we're vampires, we're demons but even demons can have consciences. When I saw you crying on that doorstep because your brother locked you out I could smell your power, slight at first."_

The image laughed for a moment and she sighed, "_My family could take care of you, the Master never saw you as his Grandson, he saw you as a pawn Prince and at first so did I_."

"Momma," Andrew whispered, "Grandpa never loved me?"

Darla's image smiled sadly, "_I've turned so many men and a few women and I realized I couldn't let that happen to you, especially when you started calling me Momma. The Master would've turned you into a vicious monster perhaps but his lessons, while harsh growing up, will stand you in good. He is talented as a sorcerer." _

Andrew stared at the image and Darla whispered, "_Now sweetie, you won't see me again as I'm the only one who remembers you Prince, Momma was bad and casted a spell to remove everyone's memories of you living with us."_

'Why didn't she tell me?' Andrew thought, 'And how couldn't I tell either?'

"_Now_," Darla smiled, "_I have given you a choice and it's your choice, not anyone else's; evil, good or something in between? I'll be proud of you Prince, never forget that. Wolfram and Hart, while evil, have agreed that it's your choice to make. This guy they introduced me too, Lindsey, seems almost decent for one of their types, he's to play pretend as your big brother._"

Lindsey smiled, "Andrew, it's good to meet you, I'm going to be living with you."

"Umm, momma," Andrew sobbed, "Why did she do this for me?"

"She said that it was to give you a choice that the Master wouldn't have given you," Lindsey said, now Prince, it's time for school; I got to take you there and then buy groceries."

"Don't Mr. MacDonald," Andrew said, "You can't call me Prince, that's momma's thing."

Lindsey sighed and nodded, "Andrew, very well, get ready for school, okay Andrew?"

Andrew walked up to his room and looked at a dark blue silk shirt, he picked up a pair of blue jeans and tucked the Star Aurelius into his shirt and put on some dark glasses as he wasn't used to sunlight yet.

"Come on Andrew," Lindsey yelled, "You don't want to be late for your first day of school, like ever."

"Alright," Andrew said as he came down.

Lindsey frowned, 'Well, his role models were vampires so he dressed to be noticed and he would be.'

As they walked out Andrew hissed at the sight of the sun, Lindsey grinned, "Andrew, you're gonna have to walk out in the sun more often."

As they left for the school Andrew felt uneasy at the thought of being surrounded by humans, he was so nervous.

"Kid," Lindsey said, "I'm sure you'll be fine, you'll live."

The school loomed over and Andrew paled, he didn't want to go to here but as they stopped, Lindsey opened the door and said, "Andrew, let's go."

Andrew flinched, these people were staring at him and even some of the women were eyeing him. He looked at Lindsey and said, "Umm, why are they looking at me?"

Lindsey muttered, "You're dressing like a vampire who is hunting; they dress to be noticed, to lure their prey in."

"Buy me some new clothes," Andrew whispered, "Please, I don't like this, there are a lot of them looking at me."

"Ah, you're drawing the attention from girls and boys too Andrew," Lindsey smiled, "And don't worry, they're looking at me too."

Andrew looked at him and stared, "Well, you're getting people to look at you too?" I guess those jeans and jackets are popular."

"Called urban cowboy Andrew," Lindsey said, "Now to the Principal's office."

The Principal said, "Andrew, I'm sorry, we didn't get your last name, just your school records."

Lindsey said, "Well shucks, our computer system sucks, don't it? His last name is MacDonald and I'm his big brother and his guardian."

Principal Flutie frowned and said, "Well your records are impeccable Mr. MacDonald but remember: here there is no past and I'm your pal too."

Andrew and Lindsey looked at the cheerful man and Lindsey thought, 'Sweet, compassionate and caring? These kids are going to eat him alive, at least Andrew had the benefit of living amongst vampires, not much difference between vampire society and high school.'

After they were settled Lindsey said, "You go to the Library Andrew and get your books."

TBC

Please rate and review.

I have a pairing in mind for Andrew.

Did you like what Darla did for Andrew? Should Lindsey's presence affect Sunnydale? Should Lindsey be paired with anyone? Will WR&H keep their promise?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Andrew walked slowly towards the library and regarded the other people here, he had never seen so many humans, other than that one time he had walked into the Bronze club.

Cordelia stared at the new kid, he was dressed to be noticed and he wasn't bad looking, geeky looking but she could work with that. She walked over and said, "Hello, I'm Cordelia Chase and you are?"

"Andrew MacDonald, where's the Library Ms. Chase?"

"Yeah, it's that way, I'll show you the way Andrew."

She grabbed his hand and Andrew flinched, only his momma would touch him like that.

As she led him through the halls he frowned, he didn't like this so he tried to get her to let go of him.

"Here you go," Cordelia said, "The library Andrew and if you want I could show you around town later?"

Andrew nodded and said, "Perhaps Ms. Chase."

Giles saw the pale young man walk in and smiled, "Hello young man, can I help you?"

"Yes," Andrew handed a list to Giles and said, "I need these books, please?"

"Of course young man," Giles said smiling politely and passed him several books.

Andrew looked at the books and nodded when he nearly ran into a blonde woman, he smiled a bit and said, "Excuse me."

"Love the shirt, you're new here, right?" Andrew nodded and she smiled, "So am I. Hi, I'm Buffy Summers."

"Oh, hello," Andrew mumbled, "Andrew MacDonald."

"Love the name," Buffy said, she smiled, sat him down and said, "So dish, where are you from?"

"Around," Andrew said softly, "I used to live here, I think, but I left when I was around four and a half years old."

She smiled and said, "I'd love to get to know more about you."

"Forgive me," Andrew said nervously, "I'm quite busy and must get to class."

As Andrew was about to walk out when a dark haired boy and a red haired girl walked into the library and they looked slightly familiar, he backed away nervously when the girl's eyes widened in recognition and she said, "Andrew, right?"

"Umm, you are correct ma'am," Andrew said, "And you are?"

Her face fell and she said, "We, umm, met you a year ago; Willow and Xander?"

"Ah, a short meeting," Andrew said, "You and the other one, Jesse, right?"

At the mention of the name Xander's face darkened considerably, Andrew frowned and said, "Did something happen?"

Xander frowned and said, "Yeah, he was killed a week and half ago Andrew."

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss Xander," Andrew said softly and walked off.

Andrew studied happily, pens and pencils were interesting, remembering The Master insisting that the best ways were the old ways; old style ink and old style calligraphy.

But computers that was difficult as he hadn't even known that much about them, some of the new fledges talked about them. The teacher was a bit cross when he hadn't figured out how to activate the simplest of computer programs.

At lunch Andrew stared at the piles of what he assumed was food and muttered, "What is this stuff? It's food, right?"

He grabbed one of the hot dogs and some of the pasta and walked towards a table and began to eat.

Andrew frowned when someone sat next to him, it was the girl from before, Buffy? Yes, that was her name, she was with the other two.

Buffy smiled and said, "Hey Andrew, so have you been shown around town?"

"No," Andrew said quietly, "I'm quite unfamiliar with this town."

"Count yourself lucky," Xander said as he sat down, smiling darkly, "This town has ways to bite you in the ass."

"Xander!" Willow frowned, "We don't want to scare him now, do we?"

"Yeah, let him be surprised," Buffy grinned, "But stay in a group and you'll be fine."

Andrew smiled softly, he was uncomfortable being above ground and in the sun.

Buffy frowned when she noticed that he was still wearing his sunglasses and said, "You should really take those off."

"I suppose I could," Andrew said, he took the sunglasses off and hissed a bit as his eyes adjusted to the light, he frowned and said, "Sorry, light sensitivity."

As Andrew listened to them talk he slowly began to realize that they knew about the vampires, 'Xander's anger makes sense,' he frowned inwardly, 'Jesse was most likely killed and the bitterness suggests that he was turned.'

Buffy frowned, Andrew was quiet and never spoke much when talked to.

Andrew frowned, he understood Xander's anger but again he found that he couldn't identify with it, he regretted that it happened to Xander and Xander had to see his friend as a fledge.

After school Lindsey meet up with Andrew at school, he smiled and said, "Hey Sport, how was your first day of school?"

"Interesting," Andrew frowned, "But vampire senses suck in a cafeteria of a high school, I should make my own lunches."

Lindsey laughed, he looked behind Andrew and said, "You got some people looking for you."

Andrew looked around and said, "New people who I'm not sure what they want from me."

"Ah, they probably just want to make friends sport," Lindsey grinned, "Are you gonna introduce me to them?"

Buffy smiled, she walked over to Andrew and stared at Lindsey and smiled, "Buffy Summers."

Lindsey grinned and said, "I'm Andrew's big brother, Lindsey."

"Umm, Lindsey?" Xander snickered, "That's a bit of a girly name isn't it?"

Buffy frowned just a bit and Lindsey smiled, "A man that dresses like that shouldn't call anyone girly, unless he's prepared to be called worse back."

Xander turned red and Lindsey laughed, he patted Xander on the back and said, "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that but hell, when I was younger I've been called worse."

"Oh, umm, sorry," Xander muttered, "Never heard a guy called Lindsey before."

Lindsey smiled, "It's alright kid."

"So," Buffy said, "Umm, we were going to the local club and we were wondering if Andrew wanted to come along?"

"Hmm," Lindsey grinned, "Sure, he could come along, I think, if he wants to that is?"

"I guess," Andrew said, "But I should go home first Ms. Summers."

"Umm, Buffy, you call me Buffy, just like you call Xander, Xander and Willow is just Willow."

"Oh, of course," Andrew said rubbing his head nervously.

Lindsey dragged Andrew into the car, he looked Andrew over and said, "Got some friends already? That's good and best thing is that they seem normal."

Andrew whispered, "Xander's friend was killed by vampires so they seem to know about the things in this town."

"Well shit, there goes the normal friend thing," Lindsey said frowning.

"They seem nice but I shouldn't mention Jesse's name though, Xander doesn't like hearing his name."

"Bet he doesn't," Lindsey said, "But to change the subject; Wolfram and Hart's movers have completely proofed the house against magic and we've fixed up a few rooms for you."

"More rooms?" Andrew frowned, "What kind of rooms?"

"An occult library, like your mother stipulated in the contract she signed with us and an armory," Lindsey frowned, "Your mother wasn't leaving anything to chance, was she?"

"Umm, I don't know how to use weapons, the Master for the most part disdained vampires using, as he said, "the weapons of man;" meaning guns and those things, he trained me to fight like a vampire. Hmm, that was my life down there: nights of study and fighting, he said that I had to prove that I'm a member of his family."

"Yeah," Lindsey frowned, "Thinking with your stomach, go for the neck."

"Yeah," Andrew grumbled, "That might not be good for a human fighter, right?"

Lindsey smiled, "But I've got the groceries and your clothes, the clothes are self-fitting for you, they're tasteful and a bit brighter clothing and not dressed like a vampire trying to get his prey to come to him."

"Hey," Andrew frowned, "Raised by vampires here and umm, could we get a computer too?"

"Computer Andrew?" Lindsey frowned, "Why in the hell do we need a computer?"

"So I can, umm, learn how to use it," Andrew said, "I think the computer teacher was annoyed with me."

"Sure, we'll get one of the top of the line models Andrew," Lindsey smiled, "I suppose we could use one around the home."

"It doesn't have to be the best one," Andrew mumbled, "Just normal."

Lindsey nodded and said, "Sport, you have a very sizable fortune and with the investing in legal businesses that Wolfram and Hart is doing you're set for life."

Andrew frowned a bit at that as they finally stopped, he would never stop thanking his mother for this opportunity.

When he walked into the home Lindsey said, "Let's go look at your new stuff."

As Lindsey took Andrew to the library that Wolfram and Hart had installed for him, Andrew looked at the texts; most of the books were the ones the Master suggested that he read up on but there were others he didn't know about; mostly occult books on demonology and other creatures as well as books of prophecies.

'Interesting he thought, 'But as the Master said, 'Prophecy's a tricky beast; many meanings from many different writers.'

"The books are complete Andrew," Lindsey said, "The armory is in the other room with various swords, a few magical weapons, axes and guns if you want to use them."

After Andrew put his new clothes on he frowned, "I look more normal now."

"Not dressed like a predator, eh Andrew?" Lindsey said, "Now go out and have fun, you remember where the Bronze is, right?"

Andrew nodded and walked out, Lindsey smiled, 'Well, Darla had some good plans,' he sat back and sipped at some beer.

The Bronze, Andrew shivered, humans and vampires and he could sense the vampires, as he walked past one of the vampires he frowned, he knew the vampire as they were friends to a point that Darla turned him to be his math teacher, he was quite brilliant if he remembered correctly. He was walking alone and angry so there was no way he got some neck, the vampire looked at him for a moment and shrugged.

As he walked into the club he found that it was as he remembered, he didn't see the boy or the two women with him and it was kind of empty. He frowned deeply, 'Maybe they got held up,' he watched the band play, 'They're good,' he assumed, 'Considering that half of the fledges liked the sixties and Darla herself loved the music of the seventeenth century and taught me violin,' Andrew thought remembering the Master's anger, stating it was too human, it was the one time he remembered the Master.

Andrew quietly looked at the club, he watched the people dance as he walked quietly through the group and found a couch to sit on and sip at the sweet drink he had bought and watched the people.

A voice whispered, "You better leave now boy," Andrew turned around and saw a tall, dark haired man.

"You're a vampire?" Andrew stated in a matter of fact voice.

The vampire growled and said, "Angel, now leave before I dust you."

Andrew looked at him and said, "You think I'm a vampire? Guess I'm still kinda pale but now I know you; Angelus, right?"

Angel backed off, he sniffed the air and said, "You smell like a vampire, kind of."

"Well I'm human and I know you Angelus," Andrew said, "So leave me alone."

Angel grabbed the young man and started to sniff him, the scent was so familiar, so_ very _familiar. He buried his nose into the boy's neck.

Andrew looked at him and said, "Are you finished yet?"

"Who are you?" Angel asked, "And why do you smell like that? I heard a heart beating but you don't exactly feel human."

Andrew looked at him and said, "Leave me alone because I know what you are and I'm not talking about the vampire thing, I know exactly what you are."

Angel nodded and said, "We aren't done yet."

As Angel left he growled inwardly, he'd figure out who the boy was soon, he barely managed to avoid Buffy and her group.

"Hey," Buffy said happily, "You're here and you're out of silks and not wearing sunglasses anymore, still pale though."

Andrew simply smiled and said, "Hello."

The group sat down and Andrew felt odd as they talked to him, he liked them but, the feeling was odd as he had only really liked Momma and he liked these people.

TBC

Please rate and review

If Andrew seems a bit OOC with Angel it is just that he was raised by vampires.

I am still taking ideas for pairings.

When should the Scoobies learn about Andrew's connection to The Master and what should their reactions be?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Andrew frowned, the first week of school was interesting, 'That field trip today will be interesting,' He thought as he walked to his library, pulled out one of his books and began to read it. Buffy was interesting; she was strong from what he had seen.

"Ah yes, the Master told me about this," he said to himself as he flipped through the pages and found it.

'_The Slayer: a champion made by the hand of man to defend the people from the demons the vampires and other dark creatures. A Slayer is a woman, no one can tell how the essence calls a new girl; some believe its destiny, others random.' _

Andrew smiled and began to read more about the Slayer, he heard the Master's tales of the Slayers he had killed and he wondered vaguely, 'Could Buffy be a Slayer?' The small group she had with her would say no because Slayers were alone, save for their Watchers.

Lindsey walked in and watched him read, frowned at the books Andrew was reading eagerly but he shrugged, 'Oh well, he's allowed to delve into his own books.'

As Andrew read the book he made a face at the legends of the Slayer; Vinodinas the Slaughtermaster had killed twenty three slayers. He frowned, 'Who names themselves that?' And made a face at the description of the last slayer Vinodinas killed and the very graphic description of the Watcher's heads he had collected.

'Weird,' Andrew frowned, 'Nothing about them of course, other than the demons who killed them were hailed as gods amongst their clans, revered usually,' Though Andrew noted that Vinodinas was killed by his own clan for daring to impregnate the chieftain's daughter.

Andrew got up and left the library and got ready for bed, it had been a week since he encountered Angelus or Angel as the vampire called himself and the vampire he knew was in the shadows in the Bronze, watching life pass him by.

He vaguely wondered what kind of game Angel was playing with her?

'Eh,' he thought as he fell asleep, 'No matter, it's not my problem, I'll only make it my problem if Angelus confronted me like he did a week ago.'

The next morning Lindsey saw Andrew enter the kitchen and said, "Hey, you need to get ready for the field trip today, right?"

Andrew shrugged and said, "I could probably skip it today, it is only for the Zoo, right?"

"Might be fun," Lindsey said, "Right? And we want you to act more human, right? Not like the boy who spent ten or so year's underground, learning dark arts and prophecies?"

"I suppose," Andrew said as he packed his lunch and sighed, he hated bologna sandwiches, especially since he had lived with vampires who told him what it smelled like.

Andrew looked at the talisman and mused over its purpose, the Star of Aurelius he supposed was valuable monetarily wise because black diamonds were rare he supposed and ever since he had worn it the rubies around the diamond were glowing dimly.

He frowned, 'None of my books has anything on the Star's properties,' he thought as he walked out, hiding the necklace.

At the Zoo Xander waved him down and said, "Room for one more?"

Before Andrew could sit down Cordelia said, "Sit with me Andrew, let's talk about something."

Andrew sighed as he sat down and Cordelia began to rattle on and on about meeting him at the Bronze and insisting that they'd have a fun time.

"Umm, yeah, sure," Andrew said clearly uncomfortable but he'd be nice, 'Maybe she was nicer outside of school.'

At the Zoo Andrew walked off by himself and frowned, 'Was this a date with Cordelia?' He hoped not, he liked girls but not in that way.

His thoughts was broken by Buffy, Willow and Xander finding him and Buffy said, "So, you and Cordelia?"

"No," Andrew said, "She made the date, I'm not sure if I was even asked if I wanted to go on a date at all, all I know is that I don't like women in that way."

Buffy chuckled and said, "Do you want to walk with us?"

Andrew nodded and followed them around while Xander explained how happy he was that they had time off from school and Willow liked the animals, the cute animals.

As they walked Xander looked at Andrew and said, "You agree with me that time off from school is fun, right?"

"Yes," Andrew said with a nod, "Time off is fun."

"Not the roaring agreement I'd have hoped for," Xander said, "But yeah, he agrees with me."

Andrew looked up as someone suddenly started taunting Buffy over something stupid and Andrew said, "You were expelled from your old school?"

"Yeah," Buffy said ignoring the group who walked off and try to torment another kid and Xander followed them to scare them off.

"Wait?" Buffy said, "You didn't know? Wow, that's amazing, I thought Cordelia informed everyone?"

"Perhaps she did," Andrew said, "I simply don't care."

Buffy smiled when she saw the young man run off and Andrew said, "Wasn't that the guy that Xander went to rescue?"

She frowned and said, "I hope so."

Andrew decided that he'd go look for Xander, when he saw the group walk out followed by Xander Andrew froze, something was up as Xander was walking with an confidence he hadn't seen a few minutes ago, sure Xander had a confidant stride but there was now a predatory aura to Xander's eyes, he knew because he had seen fledging vampires with the same look in their eyes and the aura was the same.

Xander smirked and said, "Hey Andrew, something wrong?"

"No," Andrew said, looking Xander in the eyes, "Why?"

"Nothing," Xander said, "But I do believe it's time for us to go back to the bus."

As they walked back Andrew noticed something odd; Xander was sniffing the air, he sniffed the air and didn't smell anything bad but there was something wrong.

On the bus Xander sat near the bullies and Andrew was even more confused, something was wrong with Xander; he was acting very odd and looking around and in fact the bullies were acting oddly as well.

After the bus stopped Andrew walked home and saw Lindsey working on their new computer and said, "So how much was this?"

"A lot of money Andrew," Lindsey said, "But its top of the line, now come on, I'll teach you how to use it myself."

"Thanks," Andrew said, "But apparently I have a date tonight, not that I agreed to it of course and nor do I see it as a date."

Lindsey grinned and said, "Need some advice?"

"No, because I don't intend for it to go further than one drink," Andrew said as he walked upstairs.

Andrew walked upstairs, looked at his clothes and sighed as he pulled on a dark violet silk shirt and blue jeans then he walked downstairs.

Lindsey smirked and said, "Looks like you want it to go further."

"No," Andrew said, "Someone, I believe his name was Larry, told me that I should dress well when going out."

Lindsey nodded and said, "Yeah, I suppose so but be careful, alright?"

As Andrew walked to the Bronze he frowned, why was he even doing this? He had been going to the school for a few weeks but there was nothing that he felt really connected to, he liked some of the kids in the school but other than that, nothing.

Andrew walked into the Bronze, he looked around and didn't see Cordelia, he smiled happily, maybe she got into trouble or was busy with someone else.

"Hey Andrew," Buffy said, "You're here, huh? And you look good, like one of those preppy kids in the magazines."

Andrew smiled and said, "Thank you."

As he sat down Andrew talked to Buffy and Willow, he suddenly looked around and said, "Where's Xander? He was acting odd after the trip, or is that normal for him?"

"No," Willow said, "He was acting odd, distant but he's not distant really, he's really, umm, close."

"And he's here," Xander said as he sat down next to Andrew, he looked at Andrew and said, "Fancy clothes, I like."

Andrew shrugged and looked around when he suddenly froze, 'Momma? She's here?' He saw her for a minute but when he got up to talk to her she was gone just as quickly.

Xander growled, "Andrew, I paid you a compliment."

"Oh, of course, thanks," Andrew said, ignoring Xander as he scanned the Bronze and got up to look for her.

"Hey," Xander said, "Let's talk."

Andrew frowned as he looked around but he couldn't see her anymore, he sat down and his mood went dark and his face fell. Andrew looked at Xander and the others and said, in an icy voice, "Excuse me, I'm going home."

Xander's eyes flashed green for a moment and he said, "Andrew, you should relax."

Andrew walked off and Xander grabbed Andrew's shoulder.

Andrew said, "Leave me be," He shrugged off Xander's hand and left the Bronze. Andrew's mood darkened considerably and he walked home, unaware of the shadow following him home.

When he got home Andrew walked past Lindsey, who looked confused at the dark look on his charge's face and said, "Hey sport, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Andrew growled, "Nothing at all, I'm not going to school tomorrow, I'm not in the mood."

Lindsey frowned and said, "It doesn't work like that but what's going on?"

Andrew looked at Lindsey and said, "I saw my momma at the Bronze and I couldn't find her when she ran off."

Lindsey frowned and said, "Okay, so what happens now?"

"Nothing," Andrew said dejectedly, "I guess she was keeping an eye on me or something like that."

Andrew walked upstairs to his room, opened the door and sat down, frowning deeply as he buried himself into one of his books, ignoring the shadow in the tree that watched him intently.

As he read his book Andrew sighed, his dark mood was lifting as he realized that momma couldn't approach him or anything.

After an hour of reading the book Andrew walked over and shut off the lights, Andrew suddenly thought he saw a figure in the old tree outside but shook his head and thought that it was his imagination, perhaps it was just his shock over seeing his momma again or maybe he was going nuts.

The shadow moved closely, watching Andrew's home. As the man slipped into the shadows he thought, '_Tomorrow_.'

Andrew crawled into bed and thought to himself, 'Momma,' he sighed, he missed her so much, he missed her stories and hell, he missed going to sleep in the morning and waking up in the evening but she did this for him, so he would have a choice in life.

Downstairs Lindsey sighed, 'Moody, raised by vampires and a teenager, _that_ was a wonderful combination,' He vaguely wondered why the Senior Partners were so interested in the boy but he knew they had an angle with him; they wanted him firmly on their side but for now they were neutral but, when he was old enough, they charged him to tempt Andrew to their side in whichever way they could though perhaps they should, for his sake, get a normal life off the Hellmouth, he'd look into it tomorrow.

TBC

Please rate and review

Who do you think is the shadow that was following Andrew?

Do you want more interactions between Hyena!Xander and Andrew?

If Andrew decides to move where should he go?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Warning: Character death and m/m kissing

The next day Andrew woke up and felt a bit better now that his dark mood from the last night had disappeared and he was getting ready for school.

Lindsey smirked and said, "So you're going to school after all?"

Andrew looked at him and said, "Lindsey, I know bad things and I can do bad things to you s0 don't test my limits."

Lindsey looked at him and said, "Yeah, I know it's hard, your mom's doing this for you, from what she told us she didn't want you to be turned."

"Yeah," Andrew said, "I know but it's hard for me, she was my mother even if it's not by birth."

As Andrew headed out Lindsey nodded, he felt bad for the little guy, kinda, but he'd do his job.

Meanwhile Darla frowned, she didn't want to see Andrew again, she loved her little prince but she heard that he was doing alright, she guessed that the Master was beginning to see through the spell she had paid that witch to weave; he'd look at her suspiciously and that little brat, the anointed one, was creepy.

She was evil and she was proud of it and, honestly, if she had met her prince when he was a few years older would've drained him but not since he looked at her with those trusting eyes.

Darla looked at the time and decided that there was something only she could do.

As she walked out into the sewers she looked behind herself and made sure she wasn't followed, she couldn't believe she was doing this but she was doing this for the boy.

She walked underneath the streets and sighed as she finally sensed her favorite vampire childe, she whispered, "Angelus, you better be half of what I remembered you to be and not the guilt riddled, rat sucking piece of shit you were the last time I saw you."

Angel looked up and frowned, it was morning and he just sensed his sire, 'What did she want?'

He opened the door and saw her walk in and said, "Darla?"

She nodded and said, "Angelus?"

"Angel," he replied, "Not Angelus."

She walked in and said, "Angel, I have a favor to ask of you and you better not be full of this idiot need to redeem yourself and screw this up."

"Darla," he warned, I need..."

"You need a swift kick to the ass or to the balls, one or the other," she yelled interrupting him, "And don't you give me a speech. My god, you've become boring!"

"What is it?" Angel said, "You seem different."

"Motherhood changes you," Darla said softly, "I hated him at first but when he started calling me momma I couldn't help but fall for him and mother him. I tried so hard but…"

"You adopted a child?" Angel said with an odd look on his face, "You used to eat orphans."

"Well none of them called me mother and, if you remember you idiot, I only did it once or twice to the twenty or so times you did it," Darla said, "And I never played games with kids."

"But no," she said, "Angel/Angelus, I won't get into an argument with you. When I brought Andrew down the Master took a liking to him and made us all act like a family to him, I caught him sitting Andrew on his knee and training him in the dark arts. Angel, you know the price the dark arts take on a human being?"

Angel nodded and said, "What's going on?"

"I couldn't turn him," she said, "I loved him enough that I wouldn't turn him and if I didn't the Master would've turned him and you know he has the dark magic knowledge and even more knowledge of the prophecies and knowledge of the Old ones, Andrew probably knows more about them than any living mortal man."

"He could help the Slayer," Angel said, understanding dawning on him.

"Stop with this obsession," she said, "I'm guessing that you think you're in love with her Angelus, you've always had obsessions with people: Penn, myself and Drusilla, god, even Spike and now this? I know it won't work: first of all she's a slayer, second of all don't you think it's a bit odd that you fall in love with this Slayer? We've met them before and even if you were evil Andrew will not help a slayer."

Angel snarled and said, "Why are you here Darla? To make fun of me or whatever?"

"I'm here to ask you to take Andrew into your protection," she said, "You can claim him and protect him from the Master because I won't be able to shield my thoughts from him much longer, he already suspects me and if he remembers he'll go after him. I've had a group of lawyers down south protecting Andrew but, to be honest, I trust them as much as I'd trust you in a roomful of your favorite victims after you've denied yourself for so long. I couldn't tell Andrew that but he's with one of the more innocent ones, I've watched him and he seems to care a bit about Andrew."

"Darla, my redemption," Angel said, "It's with her."

"Screw it!" she said, "Can you get in touch with Spike? I trust that he'd actually do what I asked him to do and he hates me. Yeah, he and Dru know about Andrew, she called him her black lamb."

"You want me to throw everything away for your kid!?" Angel yelled, "Darla, why is he so important to you?"

"Because," she yelled, "He's mine and I'll do anything to protect him from the Master and if I have to show you I will."

"Follow me you spineless piece of rat sucking shit who wears the face of my Angelus!" she yelled, "Maybe you'll remember that you were a vampire and a man."

Angel stared as she walked out of his apartment and stopped as she walked into the sun.

She looked at Angel and said, "Angel, I love my prince enough to do this one thing for him," She stood in the sun and said, "I love my life but if I do one right thing with my life I will protect Andrew with this, if I die then the Master cannot force me to reveal where he is and if you have any sense of respect for me here's his address."

As the sun began to burn her she looked at Angel and said, "Remember this: even a demon, even a vampire can have enough goodness in their being to do this. Now promise me that you will take care of him, take care of my Andrew. Promise… me… Angel."

"I…" Angel said looking down at his feet as he stayed in the shadows and watched her burn to dust, she didn't even scream when she turned to dust.

Angel froze and whispered, "I will Darla," as he faded back into the shadows

Back at School Andrew looked up as he felt something bad happened, he whispered, "Momma?" He wasn't paying attention when a few people surrounded him and started to sniff at him, he looked at them and said, "Leave me alone."

One of them began to pull on him and said, "Andrew, right? Xander wants to see you."

"I'm not in the mood," Andrew growled, "Tell Xander that."

"He just wants to meet you," the boy said, "Come on."

They dragged him to Xander and Andrew noted their increased strength and the odd behavior but then again they were bullies and humans were something he didn't know much about.

But he guessed they weren't themselves and he already realized that they weren't demonically possessed, he ruled out all sorts of possessions but they were possessed.

Soon they were in front of Xander who stared at him and Andrew frowned, 'Possessed, definitely possessed.'

Xander walked over, sniffed his neck and smiled and said, "I can smell you."

"Of course you can," Andrew said, "Now I'll be off."

Xander gripped Andrew's shoulder and said, "I want you."

"No you don't Xander," Andrew said, "The thing in you wants me and I have no idea what it is but I'll leave now."

"No," Xander said darkly, "I've noticed you looking at men."

Andrew shrugged and said, "Yes, I do like men, that's not a secret to me, I've known that since, hmm, time's hard but since I was twelve at least."

"So what's wrong with me?" Xander growled, "Not good enough for you? Story of my life."

"Oh, it's not that," Andrew said, "I think you're attractive but this isn't you, this is a thing inside of you and I'm definitely not interested in a thing inside of you. Now I'm going, I have more important things to do."

Xander growled and Andrew concentrated on a simple spell and unleashed a wave of force that knocked Xander away.

"Power!" Xander growled, he leapt towards Andrew and kissed him passionately, Xander growled into the kiss, "Mine! Your power is good, you'll help the pack."

"Not yours," Andrew said simply and unleashed another wave of power and knocked him out, thankfully the pack had left them before this. Andrew, with effort, lifted Xander up and carried him towards the library, his friends would be able to help him.

Buffy frowned and said, "Andrew, what happened?"

"He, umm, jumped me," Andrew lied, "And I, umm, fended him off, he was acting crazy."

The librarian walked in and said, "My god, Xander. Is he alright?"

Andrew nodded and said, "What happened? You look kinda tired and shocked."

"Principal Flutie was eaten by, umm, wild dogs," Giles said softly.

Buffy and Willow both looked shocked and Andrew said, "So I can leave now?"

"Umm, of course Mr. McDonald," Giles said, "Be safe but I, umm, am sorry but what happened to Xander?"

Buffy looked at Andrew and said, "Xander jumped him and he managed to throw him off."

"Yeah, I'm going to go home now," Andrew said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

As he walked out he had already discounted every possessing demon he could think of but it'd be easy enough to get rid of it if his suspicions held true and it was a possessing demon, soon things would be back to normal

As Andrew walked home he frowned angrily, what was going on? What happened? Why did he feel so crappy and sore all of a sudden?

He walked in and saw Lindsey sitting down, playing his guitar and singing a song, he stopped and said, "Andrew?"

"Sorry," Andrew said, "Am I intruding on you?"

"No sport, what's going on?" Lindsey asked softly, "You alright?"

Andrew shook his head and said, "No, nothing's alright, something happened, something bad or at least for me at least."

Lindsey frowned and said, "Hmm, what?"

"Don't know," Andrew whispered, "But it's bad."

Lindsey gently stroked Andrew's shoulder and said, "It'll be alright."

Andrew frowned deeply as he thought to himself and said, "Umm, a man kissed me today."

"Way to go Andrew," Lindsey said, "Is he cute?"

"He's possessed," Andrew said softly, "I doubt he knew what he was doing."

Lindsey frowned, 'This place is very fucked up,' He looked at Andrew and said, |It's alright sport, maybe the demon just made him act on it."

Andrew sighed and said, "He's nice but I barely know him."

"Talk to him about it tomorrow," Lindsey said, "Perhaps we can figure out what's going on."

That night Andrew frowned as he felt something coming, he looked up as someone tapped on the window and said, "Angelus?"

The man frowned and said, "Angel and Darla's gone, she committed suicide to prevent the Master from finding you, said something about you not being under his control?"

Andrew's eyes started to water and Angel grabbed him and held him as Andrew sobbed, Angel frowned, 'Darla? This boy was shedding tears for Darla?' He whispered, "It's alright."

Meanwhile Xander sniffed the air, he could smell Andrew but first he'd deal with Buffy as she was after him and his pack, then he'd talk it over with Andrew tomorrow and he'd make Andrew realize that he belonged to him but first Buffy.

TBC

Please rate and review.

What should Andrew and Xander talk about in the next day at school? What should Xander's opinion on kissing Andrew be even though he did it while possessed? What do you think of what Darla did?


End file.
